serein
by mapo-gu
Summary: "bisakah kau berbohong kepadaku?" "apa?" "berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan melupakanku." — "aku berjanji." )) sehun x luhan aka selu or hunhan.


title: serein

pairing: sehun x luhan

words count: 941

a/n: my days were hectic and i made this out of randomness so this will be freaking weird and probably i'll delete this soon. sorry for the typos or mistakes.

* * *

tanggal 12 april, adalah hari dimana usia sehun menjadi 17 tahun.

ia menyadari bila ia sudah hampir menjadi orang dewasa. ia senang, karena ia akhirnya bisa memiliki sim dan membeli alkohol tanpa perlu menipu usianya. ia senang karena akhirnya ia dipandang sebagai orang dewasa.

tetapi ketika ia melihat luhan, ia berharap bila ia dapat memutar kembali waktu agar ia bisa kembali menjadi anak-anak.

"selamat ulang tahun, sehun!"

ketika orang tuanya menyerukan hal itu dengan bangga, ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. karena ia ingat, bila ia berusia 17 tahun, maka ia harus merelakan kepergian luhan.

dunia yang sehun tinggali adalah dunia yang aneh. ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dunianya sendiri. salah satu hal aneh dari dunianya adalah setiap anak yang berusia 6 tahun akan mendapatkan seorang penjaga -entah darimana penjaga itu berasal- dan penjaga itu akan pergi ketika anak-anak tersebut beranjak dewasa di usia 17 tahun.

sialnya, penjaga sehun adalah luhan. luhan, yang memiliki mata berbinar dan senyum yang menenangkan.

"selamat menjadi dewasa."

mata sehun terasa panas ketika luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada ringan, seolah-olah ia telah siap akan perpisahan itu.

"kau akan benar-benar pergi?"

untuk pertama kalinya suara sehun terdengar pecah.

"tentu saja," luhan tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang nampak bersinar. "ketika jarum jam berada di angka 12, aku akan segera pergi."

 _dan aku akan segera melupakanmu,_ sehun merasa ingin menangis.

jam besar yang berada di tengah kota berbunyi, dan jarum jam telah berada di antara angka 10 dan 11. langit malam itu gelap tanpa cahaya, dan dari tempat sehun -yaitu di puncak gedung sekolahnya- ia dapat merasakan angin malam terasa kasar menusuk tulangnya.

"luhan-ah," sehun menarik lengan pemuda bermata coklat gelap itu. "kau tidak bisa tinggal?"

luhan menggeleng, matanya masih membentuk rembulan yang sama.

ketika luhan membalas genggaman tangan sehun, jarum jam seolah bergerak mundur.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang baru berusia 6 tahun, mendapati seorang pemuda seusianya dengan mata bulat di kamarnya. pemuda itu bernama luhan, dan sehun tidak mengira pemuda itu dapat merubah hidupnya.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 10 tahun, meninggalkan luhan sendirian di kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. ia lupa akan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan luhan di tempat itu, dan ia mengira luhan akan marah. tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 12 tahun, jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis bernama soojung di sekolahnya. selama sehun menyukai gadis itu, ia melupakan keberadaan luhan yang ternyata selalu berada di dekatnya.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 13 tahun, menangis karena ia sadar bila soojung bukanlah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. bodoh memang, menangisi seseorang ketika ia sendiri belum yakin apa arti dari rasa cinta. tetapi sehun dapat melihat luhan yang memeluknya dan berkata bila semua akan baik-baik saja, bila sehun akan menemukan seseorang yang lain.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 14 tahun, jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka. ia jatuh cinta kepada luhan, ia meminum alkohol untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada luhan.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 16 tahun, semakin dan semakin jatuh cinta kepada luhan. ia bercinta dengan luhan untuk pertama kalinya, dan semua terasa memabukkan. ia merasa bila ia memiliki semua waktu di dunia ini ketika bersama dengan luhan.

sehun bisa melihat dirinya yang berusia 17 tahun, masih jatuh cinta kepada luhan ketika ia melihat pemuda itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya. dan saat itulah ia benar-benar menjadi dewasa, teringat bila sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki waktu bersama luhan.

"aku takut kau melupakanku."

suara luhan yang semakin lama semakin mengecil membuat sehun ingin mengumpat kepada siapapun yang membuat hal seperti penjaga dan mengembalikan penjaga tersebut di usia 17 tahun. sehun ingin mengumpat kepada waktu yang membuatnya tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat.

"bisakah kau berbohong kepadaku?"

"apa?"

"berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan melupakanku."

wajah luhan basah, dengan air mata yang sudah mengering di ujung matanya yang memerah. bibirnya bergetar, entah karena angin malam yang menusuk kulit atau karena hal yang lain.

sehun ingin mengambil jarum jam dan memutarnya kembali ke awal.

"aku berjanji."

lalu, sehun merasakan air mata luhan yang asin ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

"asin," sehun berusaha tertawa ketika kening dan hidung mereka menempel.

luhan tersenyum, dan sehun takut bila itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat bulan sabit tersebut.

"bila aku semakin dewasa nanti," sehun mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. "kau juga jangan melupakanku."

luhan tertawa. "aku tidak pernah melupakan siapapun."

jam besar itu berbunyi, dan jarum jam telah berada tepat di angka 12. sehun dapat merasakan waktunya seolah berhenti. semua terasa samar, seolah-olah memori di otaknya sedang dihapus secara perlahan-lahan.

yang ia ingat adalah luhan yang perlahan menghilang bersama angin malam. yang ia ingat adalah hari itu merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. yang ia ingat adalah ia telah berusia 17 tahun, dan ia sedang berada di puncak gedung sekolahnya.

yang ia ingat adalah ia berada di tempat itu untuk melihat bulan sabit. sedangkan langit malam itu gelap dan tidak berbintang.

sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia berada di tempat itu.

tetapi sehun dapat merasakan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

* * *

 _"aku mencintaimu."_

luhan menatap wajah sehun yang memerah karena mabuk.

 _"luhan-ah, aku menyukaimu."_

 _"bodoh,"_ luhan tersenyum, dan membersihkan kaleng-kaleng bir yang berserakkan di lantai kamar sehun.

 _"aku mencintaimu, luhan-ah. kau tidak akan pergi kan?"_

 _"aku harus pergi, sehun-ah."_

 _"jangan melupakanku bila kau pergi."_

sehun mulai menangis dan luhan merasa ingin melakukan yang sama.

 _"aku tidak pernah melupakan siapapun."_

 _"kau bilang aku tidak boleh melupakanmu."_

luhan tersenyum, _"tapi orang-orang pasti akan melupakanku."_

sayangnya sehun telah menutup mata, dan ia tidak mendengar apa yang luhan katakan.

* * *

a/n: oh my god this is sucks im so sorry ;;;


End file.
